Chaos And Order
by capwn
Summary: When a mysterious new enemy emerges, Ron and Kim must make friends with old foes in order to save the world.


"Let me make something very clear to you, my dear…" The main hall of the museum was dark, only lit by the auxiliary lights. The various displays were untouched, save for the fingerprints left by eager visitors earlier in the day. "I am not one to be trifled with."

An imposing cloaked figure stood over a female security guard who had blood running down her cheeks and bruises already forming on her slender face. Her gun lay yards away, crushed by the iron grip of the stranger standing over her.

"I-I don't know where it is, I swear!" Sandra Walker was not usually a woman who took this kind of stuff from men, she would usually tell them to fuck off and go find someone else to pick on. She wasn't a pushover, but this…man. No. Thing. This thing, along with his intimidating stature, brought an air that screamed dangerous. It made her fear for her life, and now that he had her essentially beaten, she let that fear show.

"Is your life really worth it, Mrs. Walker?" The thing's voice was light for his size, each word was annunciated with such clarity that it became a dagger, entrenching itself in your mind and not letting go. The thing kneeled to get down on her level. "Is your life worth an artifact of such meager importance?" His monstrous hand grabbed her face. "Or do I have to kill you and turn over this museum until I find it?"

"F-Fine…I'll tell you." Not even her life was worth the artifact that had just came in today. She had read up on it, it was just a simple gem, nothing special. "But…just tell me…who are you?"

"You wish to know my identity? To tell the police, no doubt." He stood up and removed the hood of his cloak. His face was still shrouded by the ambient shadows. "When they ask who was here.." He leaned forward so the dim red light revealed his face. The figure's face was dark toned, his dark grey eyes were akin to the furious storm clouds that waited outside, he was also bald. He looked like a normal human being, except for one glaring difference: a bright red ruby was firmly implanted in his forehead. "Tell them Lord was here." Lord tightened his grip on her face. "Now tell me, where is the artifact..?"

"The storeroom…u-underneath the sarcophagus…a safe. It's there." Lord took his hands off of her face, only to karate chop both sides of her neck simultaneously. Enough force on both carotid arteries at the same time caused the security guard to collapse. Lord strode off, throwing up his hood as he went. He was now walking with dutiful purpose, his mind set on opening the safe and claiming the prize inside for his master.

He reached the storeroom within a few minutes, the golden sarcophagus stood out against the mundane boxes that surrounded it. Lord put his gigantic hands on the tomb, and with little effort, moved it.

The safe below it was a simple combination lock. He expected more than that from his enemies. He grabbed the handle and with a mighty heave, lifted the door off of the safe. Inside rested a glowing clear gem. It pulsed with power, beckoning for its true masters to wield it in defense of the Order. Lord knew he was not worthy to bask in its presence, nor was he worthy to hold it. The giant of a man picked it up and tucked it deep within his cloak.

"Stop right there, Gigantor!" A decidedly feminine voice came from behind. Lord stood and spun on his heel. A redheaded teenage girl stood in an aggressive stance. She wore a black turtleneck that cut off at her stomach, and a pair of dark green cargo pants. "Put whatever you stole back and give yourself up!"

"Go back to your home, girl. I have no quarrel with you." It was The Order's policy to issue some sort of warning before engaging the enemy.

"You broke into the Middleton Museum and plan on stealing something. So you do have a quarrel with me." The teenager took a step forward. "So, how about we do this the easy way and you put down whatever you stole…oh, and give yourself up. That too." Lord smirked under his hood.

"You dare challenge The Order, girl? You will fall under its might." He took a calm step forward, to which the teen took a defensive stance.

"I don't know what this 'Order' is, But I do know one thing. I'm Kim Possible, and I can do anything." The teen, now identified as Kim Possible, ran towards him.

_Ron Stoppable's House:_

Ron Stoppable sat in front of his desk in what, if one could see through the clutter, one could call a room. In front of him sat one of the most frustrating, most difficult, most insanely impossible things in the world. Algebra homework.

"Rufus, I just don't get it! How does expect me to find x? There's no x in the problem!" In typical Ron Stoppable fashion, he was overreacting.

The little naked mole rat who he was overreacting to tapped the page enthusiastically. "Here it is!" His claw hit a small 'x'

"Oh…whaddya know. There it is." Ron circled the troublesome letter with black ink and sat his pen down. "Found it. Homework is finito." He kicked his legs up on the desk and threw his homework in his backpack. "Expertly done, little dude." Ron offered his fist to his pet, who met it with his own.

"hnk, yeah, like a boss." Rufus replied in the small squeaky voice that only he could understand.

"So, what now? Check up on KP? You know how lost she gets without me." He pulled out his patented 'Ronnunicator' and thumbed the call button. He thought he heard Rufus say something about him being full of himself, but he dismissed the comment and focused on the screen. In no time at all, the pudgy, computer-screen-illuminate visage of Wade appeared. "Wade, buddy, How's KP doin' solo?"

"Ron…bad news. She wont answer her Kimmunicator, and I can't get a trace on it either." This radiated bad, heck it spelled it out. It also stated a very terrifying fact: Ronw as going to have to go in after her.

AN: So yeah..I'm back and better than ever. Read and Review if you be so kind.  
P.S. I remember why I despise the way ffnet auto-formats their stories.


End file.
